Sweet Surrender
by Persephone Ani
Summary: † Doce entrega... Doce rendição † [Yoh x Anna]


**Sweet Surrender**

O Shaman Fight havia terminado. Para o desapontamento de muitos, o vencedor do torneio fora o shaman Hao Asakura. Agora, finalmente, ele teria o direito de receber o título de Rei Shaman e de se sintonizar com o Grande Espírito. Todos os seus sonhos poderiam ser realizados, e para o desespero de seus adversários, o seu maior sonho seria realizado a partir do sangue de milhares de inocentes. Construir um mundo só de shamans. Uma vingança baseada num passado sombrio...

Hao ainda não havia se tornado oficialmente o Rei Shaman. Estava em estado de transe profundo buscando se sintonizar com o Grande Espírito. Ainda havia esperança. Havia uma única chance de impedir o triunfo de seus planos vingativos. E eles, os cinco guerreiros escolhidos, os Go Nin no Senshi, não iriam desperdiçá-la. Mas, para chegarem ao Rei Shaman, eles teriam que vencer todos os oficiantes do Shaman Fight, que tinham como obrigação proteger o Rei, mesmo que fosse às custas da própria vida.

Yoh, Ren, Horo-Horo, Chocolove e Lyserg já haviam vencido todos os seus adversários. Só restava, agora, desafiar o Rei Shaman... Desafiar Hao. Eles iriam ao encontro de seus destinos ao amanhecer. Essa noite, eles aproveitariam para ficar ao lado das pessoas que amavam, pois não sabiam se retornariam com vida da empreitada. Tudo poderia acontecer...

Após um descanso e um jantar com os amigos, todos se retiraram para seus aposentos. O dia de amanhã seria longo e decidiria o destino de todas as pessoas da Terra. Porém, havia uma pessoa que não conseguia dormir. A itako, Anna Kyouyama, se encontrava perdida em pensamentos na escuridão de seu quarto. Seus pensamentos se dirigiam direto e unicamente para seu noivo, Yoh Asakura.

Recordava-se de todos os momentos que passara ao lado do garoto. Quando o conhecera, de início o rejeitara. Estava presa em sua solitária realidade que não enxergara a realidade do mundo à sua volta. Havia se isolado de tudo e de todos. Não só havia se isolado, como também nutria ódio em seu coração. Quem a libertara de sua prisão de ódio e solidão fora Yoh Asakura. A ternura do garoto havia despertado amor no gélido coração da itako.

Nem sabia como, a partir de então, o garoto começou a cada vez mais fazer parte de seu coração. Não só de seu coração, como também de sua vida. Era a simples presença de Yoh que dava forças para a itako seguir em frente. O garoto era a razão de sua felicidade. Nunca havia tido um contanto mais íntimo com seu noivo, mas não precisava desse contato para se sentir feliz. Não que não desejasse uma relação mais amorosa, mas não sabia como se aproximar de Yoh. Tinha medo da rejeição. Isso seria a sua perdição: iria se perder novamente em sua solitária prisão, e dessa vez, não haveria ninguém que pudesse salvá-la.

Amanhã, seria o dia da batalha final. Talvez, nunca mais viesse a ter o Yoh a seu lado. Não que não acreditava em sua vitória. Ela sempre confiara em Yoh. Sempre acreditara nele. Agora não era diferente, mas, a mera possibilidade de uma derrota com as piores conseqüências, a assustava. Ela não poderia perder o Yoh sem antes lhe revelar todos os seus sentimentos. E era isso o que faria agora. Estava decidida a dizer _"eu te amo"._

Anna se levantou lentamente e deixou seu aposento sem fazer o mínimo ruído. Não queria acordar a Tamao, com quem dividia um quarto. Caminhou até o aposento de Yoh e Ren. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta e adentrar. Para sua surpresa, a única pessoa que se encontrava lá era um Ren bem acordado.

-_ Ele não está. Não conseguia dormir. De certo, foi olhar as estrelas..._ Disse Ren.

Anna não pensou duas vezes em sair de lá o mais depressa possível e ir a procura de Yoh. Não sabia onde o garoto poderia estar, e nem queria que o sol raiasse antes de sua conversa. Nem se lembrou que seus poderes de itako poderiam encontrá-lo rapidamente e quase sem esforço. Para sua sorte, Yoh se encontrava perto do castelo onde pousavam, observando as estrelas, assim como Ren havia dito.

Flashback

Yoh não conseguia dormir. Estava apreensivo, perdido em pensamentos. Seus pensamentos não se dirigiam para a batalha de amanhã, pelo contrário, estava muito calmo em relação à ela. Yoh pensava na itako de cabelos dourados e olhos frios e misteriosos, Anna Kyouyama.

Desde que a conhecera, a achara uma criatura diferente. Era linda, mas toda a sua beleza escondia um grande mistério e uma grande tristeza. Yoh percebera o desespero do coração da itako só de olhar nos olhos dela. Não sabia o porquê, mas se sentiu inclinado a ajudá-la de alguma forma. Sua ternura e sua gentileza fizeram com que ele conseguisse se aproximar de Anna, não muito, mas o suficiente para diminuir a sua tristeza e trazê-la para o convívio social. Ele sabia que, a partir dali, suas vidas estariam ligadas para sempre.

Como seus sentimentos em relação à menina mudaram com o passar dos anos. Talvez, não que tivessem mudado, mas que ele os tenha percebido. De início, queria manter-se distante da menina. Yoh sempre teve medo da itako. Mas, os poderes surpreendentes da menina e o seu ar superior e misterioso, fizeram com que o garoto a admirasse e respeitasse. Admiração e respeito que superaram o medo e fizeram com que o garoto, cada vez mais, ficasse próximo da menina. Proximidade que o fez entender o seu verdadeiro sentimento.

_"Amor"._ Era o que Yoh sentia por Anna. Talvez, desde o primeiro momento; talvez, adquirido com a convivência. Ele não sabia quando começara a amar a garota, mas isso já não importava mais. Tudo que importava era que ele tinha descoberto que a razão de ter chegado ali onde estava, era a presença da itako. Tinha descoberto que não só havia lutado para realizar o seu sonho e os de seus amigos, mas também o sonho dela. "_Ser a Primeira Dama do Rei Shaman e ter todo o conforto",_ era esse o sonho da garota. Torná-la a Rainha Shaman, não mais poderia realizar, mas dar-lhe todo o conforto, isso era o que ele havia vindo feito desde que ela se mudara para a Pousada En. E, quanto a ela, seu sonho era o de ter uma vida tranqüila... Uma vida tranqüila ao lado de sua itako, de sua Anna...

-_ Preocupado com a batalha de amanhã?_ Perguntou Ren, o tirando de seus pensamentos.

-_ Ahn... Não. Eu estava apenas pensando..._ Respondeu Yoh.

-_ Por que você não vai falar com ela?_ Perguntou Ren, assustando o Yoh.

-_ Ren, como você sabe? Como sabe que eu estava pensando nela?_ Tornou Yoh.

-_ Por causa da sua expressão. É a mesma expressão idiota de quando você olha para ela..._ Disse Ren.

-_ Ahn... Eu vou falar com ela assim que tudo isso acabar. Se eu for lá no quarto da Anna agora, ela é capaz de me matar._ Disse Yoh.

- _Você é quem sabe. _Disse Ren.

Yoh se levantou calmamente e pronto a deixar o aposento.

-_ Aonde vai?_ Perguntou Ren.

-_ Olhar as estrelas._ Respondeu Yoh.

Fim do Flashback

Yoh saiu de seus devaneios assim que sentiu alguém se aproximar, e, para a sua surpresa, era a razão de seus pensamentos quem estava se aproximando. Yoh não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz ao vê-la. Agora poderia revelar-lhe tudo o que sentia por ela. E, não haveria situação melhor para fazê-lo: os dois se encontravam sozinhos numa noite estrelada debaixo da luz do luar.

-_ O que está fazendo aqui?_ Perguntou Yoh.

-_ Não conseguia dormir. Ren me disse que você estaria olhando as estrelas, então eu resolvi te procurar._ Respondeu Anna.

-_ Sente-se aqui, ao meu lado. Vamos olhar as estrelas, juntos._ Propôs Yoh, com seu sorriso habitual no rosto.

Anna sentou-se ao lado do garoto e pôs-se a olhar as estrelas junto com ele. Não tinha o hábito de observá-las, quem o fazia era o Yoh. Mas, não podia deixar de admirar a sua beleza. Estava feliz. Seu coração pulsava com maior intensidade. Aquela proximidade com Yoh a fazia desejar que aquele momento jamais terminasse.

-_ Faça um pedido._ Disse Yoh.

-_ O quê?_ Perguntou Anna.

-_ Faça um pedido._ Repetiu o garoto. –_ Eu sempre faço pedidos para as estrelas._

_ - E, eles se realizam?_ Perguntou a itako.

-_ A maioria deles, sim._ Respondeu Yoh.

-_ Que esse momento dure para sempre._ Disse Anna.

Yoh olhou para sua noiva um tanto assustado com a afirmação da menina. Seria esse o seu pedido? "_Que esse momento dure para sempre"._ Seu coração se encheu de felicidade ao pensar na possibilidade de que a itako quisesse permanecer para sempre ao seu lado. Era tudo o que ele queria. Viver para sempre ao lado de sua amada Anna. Para sempre...

O shaman se sentiu à vontade para aprofundar a proximidade deles. Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Anna, lhe dizendo:

-_ Venha comigo. Quero te mostrar uma coisa._

Anna hesitou por um momento, mas logo havia segurado na mão do rapaz. Ele a ajudou a se levantar, mas, para a sua surpresa, Yoh a envolveu pela cintura a puxando para si, até que seus corpos se tocassem. A menina se ruborizou por causa do calor do contato. Ele nunca ousara tocar nela, talvez por medo das conseqüências de seu atrevimento, mas agora ele a envolvia em seus braços sem receio algum.

Yoh olhou profundamente nos olhos da itako e levou uma mão a seu rosto, de modo a acariciá-lo lentamente. Os dois jovens ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas perdidos no contato daquele olhar, até que Yoh foi aproximando seu rosto lentamente ao de Anna de modo a fazer com que seus lábios se tocassem. De início, fora um toque suave, mas logo que Anna começara a corresponder àquele beijo, Yoh pôde aprofundá-lo num beijo sedutor, ardente, apaixonado.

Não sabem quanto tempo permaneceram ali, se beijando. Talvez tivesse sido apenas alguns segundos, minutos. Talvez tivesse durado algumas horas. A impressão que ficara era de que fosse tão curto em relação à eternidade, mas tão longo em relação ao encanto do momento. Nunca esqueceriam aquele beijo. O guardariam para sempre em suas mais belas lembranças, em seus corações.

-_ Yoh, eu te amo._ Sussurrou Anna, no ouvido de Yoh.

O garoto abriu o mais belo dos sorrisos para a sua noiva. Aquelas simples palavras foram suficientes para torná-lo o mais feliz dos homens. Não que ele já não fosse, mas as palavras servem para complementar o silêncio dos olhares, a magia dos toques...

-_ Também te amo, Anna. Do fundo do meu coração. E, eu vou voltar para você. __Eu__ prometo. _Disse Yoh, a envolvendo num outro beijo.

_"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment I spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever..."._

**OWARI**


End file.
